(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bowl construction and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pet or small child bowl for holding liquids and food such as water, milk, cereal, etc. and reducing the spilling of the contents therein when the bowl is bumped or hit.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 879,364 to Cohen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,657 to Flanagan a soup plate and a serving dish is disclosed which are designed to protect against the spilling of liquids on a table. Specifically the Cohen patent illustrates a downwardly extending flange or dike to help avoid spilling contents in the soup plate when carrying the plate on shipboard, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,504 to Carrico, a pet water saver is designed to be a spill-resistant container. The container includes an outer annular housing and an interior water dish. The annular housing includes a curved lip with aperture for returning water splashes back to the interior water dish. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,103 to Abernathy et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,769 to Smith et al., a spill-resistant bowl and an improved feeding device for animals are described for preventing spillage.
None of the above mentioned prior art prior art patents illustrate or described the unique features, structure and advantages of the subject spill-less wave bowl for use by pets and small children as described herein.